Anime is all i need right?
by howaboutdeath
Summary: jamie yamoto is an video game,ramen noodle,anime freak. she meets the host club without knowing she thinks she'll never see them again. Boy, is she wrong. she starts attending ouran and finds drama, love, adventure, and... friends OCx?
1. Chapter 1

this is my first published fan fic ,but if you have any questions just message me. sorry for any mistakes like spelling, punctuation, names, stuff like that. if you have any tips or want a write a story with me TELL ME. PLEASE REVIEW tell me stuff that could make this story better.

please be nice and wish me luck

-Nara ~nyuuuu

* * *

I stare at a screen "stop watching that useless junk" my mother snaps " help me pack" my motionless body doesn't respond "USELESS CHILD" my mother screams "caught up in video games and drawing... THAT'S A WASTE OF TIME. Why can't you be like your brother, perfect" I snicker at this comment. " In Japan I hope your prepared to live by yourself" she sighs leaving the room.

Hi my name is Jamie Yamato. I'm 16 years old, I am moving to Japan because my new step-father is the owner of a wealthy medical business, Higurashi medical business. I am a big OTAKU. (anime nut/ freak) I am obsessed with video games, anime, and drawing. My mother has no hope for me, so as soon as we land in Japan I'm on my own. I will be going to school at Ouran Academy, for the rich and beautiful, as so Ronnie, really good guy friend' would put it. My new "brother" is a second year there, so I hope I don't run in to him often.

IN JAPAN

I bite my lip, frustrated with all this unpacking. My apartment consist of 1 bedroom, a tiny kitchen, and a medium sized living room. Who knew living on your own can be so hard, I don't even know where my parents live. "Alright! Time for the important stuff" I yell gently opening a box, revealing tons of video games, to Pokemon to final fantasy, from Mario Galaxy to PAC MAN. I pull out a drawer, under the TV, In the living room. I carefully place all the video games in ABC order, about 150 in total. NOW TIME FOR THE MANGA! I yell in my head fist pumping in the air. I open another box exposing hundreds of mangas' ( Japanese graphic novels). I vask in its glory for a moment, then opening up the drawer below the first one, I place many manags in there filling it up, I open up the last drawer placing the few remaining books I have. With the space left in the last drawer, I place my games consules, My PSP to NINTENDO DS and PS1,2,and3, and many more. I glance at the clock on the wall 12:21 a.m. already!. "Well I'm done packing so it's cool" I sigh. I make a mental check List in my head for tomorrow.

1. Tour the school

2. Grocery shopping

3. Pick up uniform from dry cleaners

4. Get things ready for school

5. Beat Mario Galaxy

6. finish watching vampire knight

7. Get tons of POCKY

8. Find job :(

I lay quietly on my queen sized bed, WHERE THE HELL DID I GET THIS GIANT BED, right. I managed to get it after talking with my step-father. I close my eyes and drift off to a heavy slumber.

A bright light shines through the windows, I rub away the sleepiness in my eyes.

"Alright!, time to get ready" I yell jumping off my bed. I run into the restroom And take a quick shower. My long green hair soaked, I wrap a towel around myself, my closet, which looks like a 4x4 cubical, holds a decent amount of clothes. I pick out a short black skirt, A white over the shoulder shirt, thigh high black and white striped socks, and a pair of black combat boots. This kinda of style of clothes I love, undeniably. I walk in to the living room, grabbing my bag, that has anime buttons all over the cover, (the bag is an over the shoulder, with 1 strap). I stuff my PSP in it and about 5 video games: final fantasy, katamari, gears of war, Pokemon, and last but not least Inuyasha the video game, I LOVE THE ANIME. I walk outside, tripping over at least twice. YES, I'm very clumsy. IT'S NOT MY FAULT though.

I run to the school. I had mistaken it for a castle so I ran by it, a few minutes later I realized I ran past it. "C-crap so much…. Ru-running" I say out of breath, yes, I am out of shape but skinny. I walk back to the school. "its not worth it, I'll get lost" I sigh staring at the gigantic school from the gates. Tomorrow ill figure this out, it is the first day school.

"OKAY, NOW THE STORE" I yell earning strange glances from bystanders. I shrug them off, walking to the store. "CANTU'S grocery store" the sign lights up with neon lights. I walk in grabbing a cart. I walk through the isles "ramen, water, sprite, rice, chips" I grab things from the shelves when I run into something hard, really hard. "CRAPPPPP~ that hurt" I say stepping back, rubbing my head, and looking down "are you okay" a cute blonde Lolita boy asks coming up to me. "y-yeah it just hurts" I reply, I finally look up to see what I ran into. He was super tall and really handsome. I bow " I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you" I say "its fine" he grunts "takashi, takashi wait up" a girl in a pink and blue dress comes up to him, with a blonde guy, a pair of twins, and a guy with glasses following behind.

* * *

i know its short, but i promise the next chapters will be longer. if you have any ideas to make the story better TELL ME! please review.


	2. i will never see you again right?

"Mori you ran into her. Tsk Tsk tsk, I'm very disappointed in you" one of the auburn haired twins say "Takashi didn't mean too, right" Lolita boy says with teary eyes, the tall dark haired man is emotionless. The tall blonde boy went in to, what seems like, an emo corner chanting "the host club is disgraced" after finding out the guy ran into me, the girl trying to comfort him. The guy with glasses is writing stuff down on his notepad, and if I didn't know better I would say he is writing my name in a death note. They're acting like anime characters, I think. At the thought I burst out laughing "hahahaha" they stare at me, I stare back, my light green eyes start to burn. I shall not blink….don't blink …. No blinking….. He blinked. "Ha, you blinked" I say pointing at a twin

"No, I didn't" he contradicts

"Yes, you did" I say standing my ground

"No, I didn't" he has a scowl on his face

"Yes, you did, but anyways I'm Jamie. You are?" I ask "hi I'm mitskuni haninozuka, but you can call me hunni" the small Lolita boy says "this is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him mori" he adds pointing to the tall guy I ran into. I look at the twins "we're the Hitachinn twins" the twins say in unison "I'm hikaru" one says "and I'm karou" the other one says states. I look at glasses guy "I'm kyoya ootori"he speaks, I smile, so much like light, I think referring to death note. The girl steps up to me "I'm Haruhi Fujioka" she puts her hand out for me to shake

"Jamie yamato "I say shaking her hand, she walks away "hello young princess, I am tamaki suoh" the tall blonde boy says coming up to me "a young beautiful princess as yourself should not wear such weird clothing". He puts his hand under my chin and tilts my head up, to look at his face. I grab my bag, that's hanging on my side. And smack his face " I knew there were weird men in the world ,but still and talk about the way I dress in front of me you're a real bastard" I shrug " it was nice to meet you all. I hope to see you again" I say bowing, tamaki is still recovering from shock, I turn, walking away.

I grab my cart and start walking towards the checkout area. "People in this hell hole just don't realize they can hurt people's feelings, but why would I care I'll never see them again…" I sigh "400 yen" the clerk utters, I hand him the money/yen crap "thank you" I say taking the grocery bags. I leave the store and hurry home, by the time I get to my door step I'm panting. "excuse me do you need help" I hear a male voice behind say, I turn around and see a boy about my age with blonde hair almost white "no, it's okay, but thank you" I say smiling "would you like to come in" I ask "that wouldn't be polite, entering a woman's house without even knowing her name" he mumbles "okay then, hello I'm Jamie Yamato" I chuckle, he smiles " hiro fushito" he starts to laugh, I laugh with him. I unlock the door and enter my small apartment with Hiro following behind. I set the groceries on the table " want something to drink" I ask, he nods (no), he sits on a chair by the table., "so tell me Jamie your into anime" he asks eyeing my glass case filled with DVDs of anime series "yes, I am" I say taking a sip of water. "That's cool" he replies "any siblings" I ask "yeah older sister but she moved out". "What school will you be attending" he asks "Ouran Academy" I respond "WHAT, REALLY. That's for rich people" he says shocked "well I'm not rich but, yeah I will be a first year. What school will you be attending" I ask "ushio public high school" he answers "second year".

"Well I hope we can see each other again" I say as he leaves the house, I see him enter the apartment right in front of me *mental face palm* of course we see each other he lives right in front of me. I sit a moment resting "ALRIGHT!, job hunting time." I yell fist pumping in the air. I grab my bag and run outside, slamming the door in the process and upsetting the neighbors. I search all over town, no job. I came up to a rather small café. I open the door and inside I see girls in…..COSPLAY. From fruits basket to Tokyo mew mew and Durarara! To HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD. I nearly fell to my knees, my favorite anime. A small women with long jet black hair (which looked beautiful compared to my light green hair) came up to me "how may I help you" she asks "I-I'm looking for a job" I fumble "well you came to the right place, honey" she says "we are hiring. All I need to do is ask you some questions and see whether you're fit for the job" "really" I say "yup just follow me to the back" she turns around and heads to a room in the back. In the room she sits behind an oak desk and I sit in front of it "now tell me sweetie what is your name" she asks" Jamie Yamato" I answer

"Why do you need to work"

Me: "mom won't pay for my finances so I have to pay. I am living alone "

Old woman: "are you into cosplaying"

Me: "OH YES, I love cosplaying. To run around in an exact outfit like your favorite character in your favorite anime, is just….. So….WONDERFUL" I exclaim

Old woman: She smiles "do you work well with others"

Me: "yes, I do always try my best to get along with others"

Old woman: "do you go to school"

Me: "yes ma'am, Ouran Academy"

Old woman: "that's quite an elite school, Expensive too. See the woman with red hair"

Me: "yes….my mother's paying. "

Old woman: "yes, well his daughter got in by scholarship"

Me: "he?"

Old woman: "transvestite…. And honey"

Me: "yes"

Old woman: "my name is Eri, so please stop saying "old woman" in the text

Me: "yes ma'am"

ERI: "good well tomorrow I will have your cosplay ready and introduce you to everyone. I'll be expecting as soon is school is over and homework is done"

Me: yes ma'am.

As I walk home I think, why the hell am I so trusting *facepalm* and why does everything come so easy here? By the time I got home it was already 11:00 p.m.

NO TIME FOR ANIME OR VIDEO GAMES, I nearly start to sob. Why….why must the world be so cruel~. I roll on the floor crying "11:15….WHAT THE HELL" I scurry up "my uniform, I forgot my damn uniform. NOOOO" I YELL "DAMN IT, no time for that I'll worry about that in the morning. " I sigh. I grab my books and shove them in my bag (the over the shoulder one with buttons). I carefully arrange my psp and games with the books. We mustn't ruin beautiful games. I look at the clock on the wall "damn it. Midnight" I curse under my breath. I might as well go to bed. I quickly change into a tank top and some baggy sleeping bottoms. I lay down in my bed, with worried written all over my face, I don't know how I fell asleep.


End file.
